Wind, Water, and Earth
by Riftwar-Slave
Summary: Complete!When Kagome hears about a legend in her time she drags the Inu Yasha group to investigate it in their time. What they find is an adventure and a stroy like no other.And some creatures that anre't human or demon but something else entirely.
1. Prolouge: The legend

Wind, Water, and Earth  
  
~Author's note: I know some people might know me from the story Of Wolves and Tights but I decided that I would write a serious story as well as a comical one. This story is about Inu Yasha although the first chapter is a legend that the Inu Yasha group will hear later on while on their mission to collect the jewel shards. The three sisters will play a large roll in this story. ~  
  
~The Legend~  
  
Once in a time long gone there was a place of darkness, a place or light, but most of all a place of nature. There is a spring resting on a high cliff surrounded by forest that legends say is home to three of the most magical beings ever known to mankind. The three beings are sisters bound to each other by the laws of nature. The eldest sister ruled over the forest and all the creatures in it. A humanoid female wolf was her form. White as freshly fallen snow, though her hide would shimmer like the rainbow in the light of the sun. The middle sister ruled the spring and all waters leading from it to the edge of the forest. No animal did she claim for her hybrid form. Instead she used water in it's purest form, her body held together by her will was liquid yet that of a woman as well. And finally the youngest of the three ruled the skies and all the winds within the forest. The birds were her creatures and so she took a human form with angelic wings that while translucent shimmer like her eldest sisters fur. And so they lived happily and peacefully with each other for many years never knowing that there was a world beyond their forest. Their powers grew over time fed by the powers of nature from which they were born and soon their awareness of the world changed. They realized that there was more than their forest and so they were curious. The eldest sister sent wolves out to see what could be seen by from the ground. While the youngest sister sent out birds to see what could be seen from the air. And the middle sister waiting content to know that there was more. Soon they began to fight. For the eldest wanted more lands for her wolves and her creatures. The youngest wanted none of this choosing to stay where she knew they were safe. And the middle sister as always was neutral and would not choose. Then one-day travelers came to their woods and the sisters knew a rage where before there had only been peace. And so the land turned on the travelers who thought to claim the forest as their own. The waters ceased to flow and the winds blew so strongly that the travelers were constantly knocked over unable to stand. Finally after days of being attacked the travelers left the forest and things returned to the way they were but for one difference. The eldest sister, she worried for her younger siblings and what would happen to them if stronger creatures were to enter their forest. The three lived in peace once more with the youngest two never knowing that their older sister killed any creature that came too close to their forest. 


	2. Authors note

~Author's note to all~ I know that some of you will be disappointed in my lack of posting but I'm sorry to say that I'm having some problems and won't be able to update either of my stories until Sunday at the earliest. Please be patient and I promise that the new chapters will be longer than the others. 


	3. A new legend begins

Wind, Water, and Earth 2  
A new legend begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or anything about it. I do own a Kirara plushie and a little note writer thingy that has pictures of Inu Yasha on it but that's it. This story and the legend though are all mine so no touchy!  
  
'' or Italics means thinking

"" means talking Modern Day  
  
Kagome walked through the halls heading towards her History class. It wasn't that she didn't like history; in fact she was doing the best in it considering that she was currently living in the time period that they just happened to be studying. She was just depressed because she had taken another killer math test and knew that she hadn't done as well as she had hoped. At least today in History they were going to learn about a new legend. This one was supposed to be one of the more popular ones that they had. She was curious about what it was going to be about yet slightly worried that it would end up being the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Coming to her classroom she pushed these thoughts out of her head as she walked into her classroom and fake smile plastered to her face. Her friends didn't notice that anything was wrong and just went back to gossiping about Ayumi and this boy that she obviously liked. Sitting down in her chair Kagome sighed slightly in relief that they weren't grilling her about her 'boyfriend'. The teacher came in a few minutes later and began class. They all opened her book and Kagome found herself sighing again when she realized that the legend they were reading wasn't about the Shikon no Tama at all. It was actually a pretty good story, about these three magical sisters and their forest. She understood now why it was so popular. The class went by in a whirl that was filled with questions and answers and the whole class just seemed to come alive with the story. Everyone loved it and it was all anyone could talk about as class ended that day and it was time to go home. Kagome was walking with her three friends and they were all talking about it. (This next bit is going to be a bit grammatically wrong but I'm lazy right now and writers block is starting to form at the edges of my mind so I'm getting this stuff out while I still can)  
  
Eri "Wow wouldn't it be great to be one of those three?"  
  
Ayumi "definitely the wind one. She sounded soo cool."  
  
Eri "Well I would have to be the earth one! She sounded best to me. Even if she did kill everyone who went near the forest she was only doing it to protect her sisters."  
  
Yuki (Sp?) "I have to choose the water one. She sounded so neat. Imagine having a body all water. Wouldn't that just be fun?"  
  
Kagome's thoughts drifted away from the conversation as they all walked. She came to the crossroads where they all parted ways and smiled and waved going off towards her home still deep in thought. _Those sisters sounded strong, if the story is about the feudal era then maybe they have some shards. It would explain how they got that strong. Maybe I'll ask Kaede about it when I get back._ Kagome smiled to herself as she started up the steps leading to her family's shrine. This was the part of her walk home that she hated the most. _Why did her family have to live at the top of a hill anyway? There weren't any hills this steep in the feudal era around the area of the well and the god tree so how did this gigantic thing show up?_ She thought this over as she finished climbing the steps and started across the yard to her house.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Kagome was back in the feudal era and was about to ask the question to Kaede when she had found out that Shippo had gorged himself on all the candy she brought back and was sick. They had decided to stay the night so Shippo could get better and so there she was sitting beside a very green little fox that was moaning uncontrollably.  
  
"Kaede have you ever heard the legend of the Wind, Water, and Earth?" Kagome was going to add more onto her question when she noticed that she was getting the oddest looks from everyone in the room. Even Kirara was giving her a funny look! _Oooook this is kinda creepy. They're all staring at me like I just grew a second head!  
_  
"Why do ye ask child?" Kaede asked while still giving her that funny look. At least she was talking to her instead of what the others were doing.  
  
"Well you see we read about the legend today in school and I was wondering if any of you thought that maybe those elemental sisters might have shards of the jewel and if maybe that gave them all their strength?" Kagome was warming up to the subject and was glad to see that the funny looks they were giving her were replaced by thoughtfulness on each and everyone. " Maybe we should check this out? Where is the forest?" Kagome asked this to Kaede who seemed to have started nodding off.  
  
"The forest yee be seeking is to the east of here child. It is a three-day journey for normal travelers, but for those such as you it will surely be a much quicker journey. Yee should leave in the morning when the kit has revived." Kaede said this as if she were merely talking about the weather, which bugged Kagome a bit, but she shrugged it off and smiled.  
  
"Alright so we leave in the morning then!" Kagome shouted standing up and holding her fist in the air with little flames behind her. This caused the group around her to back up a bit giving her those looks again. _Oh well you can't have everything in life.  
_  
Authors note  
  
Ok I know this is short. And that it has taken forever to be posted but I have had some serious writers block and a nasty little virus on my computer. I was going to make it longer but that was just a perfect ending for me. Oh and incase you can't tell that whole chapter was pretty much Kagome's point of view.


	4. The legend continues

Wind, Water, and Earth  
The legend continues  
  
Kagome smiled as she rode along on her bike. They had been traveling for two days now and were getting closer to the forest that Kaede had told them about. And things had been going pretty good as far as she was concerned. Miroku hadn't even groped Sango yet today which meant that they didn't have to drag an unconscious body along with them. The pace that Inu Yasha had set was a nice medium pace that seemed to eat up the miles. If they kept going the way they would then they would get to the village that was said to be a few hours from the forest. Since it wasn't safe to live anywhere near the village people did live as close as they could. The area that they were heading into was simply gorgeous. It seemed to be getting closer and closer to natural perfection. The temperate also seemed to be perfect as well. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was because of the sisters. Looking around she noticed how none of the plants around here seemed to be wilting or dying the grass was all green not a hint of brown spots. Flowers grew in abundance and the rivers were always sparkling and the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen. The sisters would explain it but she always thought that they only stayed in their forest. So she decided to ask. "Hey guys have you noticed how the closer we get to where we are going the well better the land seems to get?" Kagome asked she looked down at a small patch of wildflowers.  
  
"I must agree lady Kagome. And I believe that I have an answer to your question. You see the sisters are powerful and they keep to their forest and look after it. But what if their powers extend beyond the forest without their knowing? Or it could be that because the forest itself is in such good condition that it has powers and that the land all around us is gaining power from the forest becoming slowly like the forest? The ways of elemental magic is a mystery to me so these are only theories." Miroku had stopped to look at the same patch of wild flowers as she did.  
  
"Keh! Who cares why it's acting this way? It just means that we're getting closer!" Inu Yasha stared at them before turning around to continue slightly faster than before. The others sighed and sped up to keep up with him. Well before sunset they made it to the village but were stunned to see it empty.  
  
"It looks like there haven't been people living here for a long time." Sango said as she came out of one house looking at the others who were also exploring the village.  
  
"I don't smell any blood so there wasn't a battle." Inu Yasha looked around not liking the fact that this place was abandoned. "Kagome can you sense any jewel shards?" He looked over at her beginning to get worried.  
  
"No not even a little bit. I guess that rules out the theory of the sisters having jewel shards. Oh well, I'd still like to see the forest if we could get close enough to it." Kagome sighed and looked around at the empty village. "We still have a lot of the day left so why don't we find a place to stay for the night? Then we can all go out fishing and look for other things for dinner?" She wasn't really hungry but they all needed something to pass the time.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Kagome!" Shippo jumped up from his spot in her basket.  
  
So some hours later in an old inn they had just finished a nice meal of cooked fish, which they all swore was the tastiest they had ever had, and rice. They had already watched the sunset and now were all settling down for bed. Inu Yasha was sitting against the wall, Kagome was on one side of the fire rolling out her sleeping bag and Sango was over with her. Shippo had already crawled into the top of Kagome's sleeping bag and Miroku had tried to get over to their side as well only to be slapped back by Kagome and sent flying back by Sango and Hiriakotsu. Inu Yasha just sighed and closed his eyes asleep in moments. Sango and Kagome settled down as well falling asleep easily. Miroku was knocked unconscious by the hits so he didn't need to try and sleep.  
  
Next morning  
  
Dawn was still a little while off when Inu Yasha first opened his eyes. He knew the others wouldn't be up for a while so he sat back and looked at them all through half lidded eyes. He could see their even breathing and he smiled slightly. Everything was so peaceful like this, no monk doing perverted things, no taijiya (sp?) dragging unconscious monks, no fox kits annoying the hell out of him, and best of all no SITS. He rather enjoyed this part of the day, when all his friends were there and they weren't annoying him. He fell asleep again to these thoughts a small smile on his face.  
  
When Inu Yasha next awoke the scene that greeted him this time was worlds apart from when he first woke up. Yes Miroku was still unconscious but by the new bump on his head it wasn't from last nights antics. Sango and Kagome were sitting near the fireplace gossiping with each other and Shippo and Kirara were nowhere to be found. Inu Yasha sighed at the loss of his peace but got up anyway. He could smell what they were making and sighed again when the smell told him it wasn't Ramen but that 'oatmeal' stuff that Kagome brings. Inu Yasha shuddered a bit, that flavorless glop definitely wasn't one of his favorite foods. So as quickly and silently as he could Inu Yasha snuck to the window before hopping outside. Neither of the girls noticed him as they collapsed into a giggling heap on the floor.  
  
When Inu Yasha came back from his little hunting expedition he found everyone eating the flavorless glop and talking about the forest. Inu Yasha had already eaten his fill on all the delicious foods that were practically overflowing out there so he declined the bowl of glop that Kagome offered him. "Keh! Why should I eat that when I already ate?" Inu Yasha asked in his oh so polite way.  
  
Kagome just blinked and looked at him confused. "You already ate? When?" She was really very curious about this as she thought he had been sleeping the whole time.  
  
"Earlier, outside. There is more than enough out there to fill even Miroku's Kazana." Inu Yasha yawned as he said this plopping down to finish watching them eat. He noticed that Miroku and Shippo were looking at the glop with wistful expressions probably wishing to have snuck off and gotten some food outside with him. Inu Yasha smirked. Oh yes today would be a very good day.  
  
Authors note Ok I'm sorry this update took so long. And I'm sorry that it's more filler than a real chapter. Although I'm much more accustomed to writing comedy stories so it's a bit hard for me to write a serious one. Also I wanted to get some of those facts put in here. Oh and don't forget to read my other story Of Wolves and Tights. It's a songfic comedy story so it's really different from this one. Some other good comedy stories to check out are A Match Made in a Test Tube, InuChan Will Survive, InuYasha: The Musical!(Warning that one is well on it's way to being R rated), Ramen Noodles, The Plan, and You Make Me Retch. These are some of my favorite stories. You may want to watch out for the musical though that one is just a little off the map. Ah well next chapter we go to the forest. 


	5. Meet and Greet

Wind, Water, and Earth 4  
Meet and greet Disclaimer: (I always forget this thing, I don't own Inu Yasha or it's characters but this story, the forest, the legend and the sisters are all mine.) It had been about two hours since breakfast and the Inu Yasha group could just see the edge of the forest now. What they could see took their breaths away. Fruit trees, pine trees, willows, any type of tree in existence were all there and all taller than they would have imagined trees could be. Not to mention the animals that were so frequently seen, and who would sometimes come right up to them totally unafraid. All with the exception of the white wolves who would attack upon sight as they figure out earlier on. But with Inu Yasha's sense of smell working to protect them they had managed to get to the forest without encountering a second group of wolves.  
  
As they entered the woods a feeling of peace and tranquility seemed to enter them and they all couldn't help but smile. Even Inu Yasha was feeling the effects of the forest. Soon they were having a lively discussion on anything and everything totally unaware of the fact that the animals no longer came up to them but would stop and watch them before running away.  
  
Meanwhile from a high cliff three figures were watching the progress of the travelers. One seemed to have fires coming off her and was ready to charge the group and destroy those who thought they could get past her wolves and live. Another had those pastel lights around her as she watched the group with joy. Finally someone new that they could talk to and spend time with, oh she was in heaven! Another was watching her sisters rather bored. So stifling a yawn she shuffled over to her pond to take a small nap until the travelers reached their cliff.  
  
The Inu Yasha gang reached the foot of the cliff by noon and had all but forgotten the reason as to why they were in the forest. With the good feelings of the forest still in them they had all hinted at things, which they would never bring up. Sango and Miroku were walking side by side and whispering to each other without a care in the world while Inu Yasha and Kagome still walked apart but they would each sneak glances at each other every now and then when they thought no one was looking, only to be caught by each other as they both glanced at the same time. And Shippo and Kirara were in Kagome's basket napping. They soon reached a clearing at the base of the cliff and so decided to stop for a picnic lunch of sandwiches and water. They were all just sitting down to their respective lunches when a horrendous wind tore through the clearing. When the dust had settled there stood three imposing female figures. The one in the middle had long silver hair with cold grey eyes; she looked rather like a female version of Koga dressed all in wolf pelts. Except with her they could tell that she wasn't just wearing the pelts but that the pelts were her own fur. The one on the left had huge translucent angel wings framing her golden blonde hair, she had golden eyes like Inu Yasha but that was were her resemblance stopped. She wore a long white dress that was made out of feathers and like her wolf sister they knew that those were her feathers. The one on the right had long winding blue hair and deep twilight blue eyes. She had a sky blue crescent moon on her forhead with a turquoise nine-point star between the tips. She wore a traditional Kimono that was scaled and shimmered just like her sisters' fur and feathers. But what freaked out the Inu Yasha gang more was the looks the three were giving them, or more to the point Inu Yasha. All of them had their eyes fixed on his ears.  
  
"Are..." The sister on the left slowly began inching towards Inu Yasha as she said this. "Those..." The sister on the right followed behind her younger sister. "EARS?" They all yelled this out as faster than lightning they tackled Inu Yasha and started petting, rubbing and poking his ears. The younger sisters were petting and rubbing his ears commenting on how soft they were and how adorable they were while the older sister would poke his ear and laugh at how it twitched. When the rest of the Inu Yasha gang saw this they either sweat dropped or face planted. Now Kirara and Shippo had woken up at the shouting and where looking around confused. This is when Kirara gave out one of her most adorable mews. Which caused the sisters to stop immediately and stare at her before rushing over to Kirara to pet her and hug her and tell her how impossibly adorable she was and how they wished they could have creatures as cute as her in the forest. Kirara just sucked the attention up and mewed again causing the three sisters to pause and let out an "AAAAWWWWWWW!" in unison before going back to petting Kirara.  
  
Kagome had slipped around the sisters to see how Inu Yasha was doing to find him flat on his back with little swirly eyes. "Oh Inu Yasha did they hurt you?" Kagome asked as she fell to her knees beside him trying to help him up. Inu Yasha shook off the swirly eyes and looked around to see that the sisters had moved on to Shippo who was squirming trying to get out of their hold on him.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are to just go around messing with peoples ears?" Inu Yasha shouted as he stood on his own his hand on Tetsusaiga. The three sisters turned around to look at him before the younger two giggled and the oldest smirked.  
  
"We're the sisters of nature. We rule this forest, the rivers and lakes within and under it, and the skies and winds above and through it." They all said this in unison again naming off their piece in order of age. The oldest took a fighting stance after saying this, the middle gave a half bow and the youngest snapped her wings open before curtsying to them. Kagome had been watching them and noticed that they each had a shard of the Shikon no Tama. The eldest had it in her tail, the middle on her right hand and the youngest on her left hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha they all have a shard of the sacred jewel." Kagome whispered to Inu Yasha. He nodded and gripped Tetsusaiga. The sisters heard too and looked at Kagome oddly.  
  
"Sacred jewel shards?" They asked again in unison. They all blinked before their eyes lit up with understanding and the youngest two took off some beaded bracelets while the oldest took off one from her tail. There hanging on the bracelets were the three shards Kagome had felt. "We found them on the bodies of some youkai who thought to enter our forests. We thought they would look good on our bracelets." They said.  
  
"Could we have them please?" Kagome asked stepping forward deciding to be the voice for her group. What she didn't see was the pack of white wolves gathering in the forest around them, the flock of hawks and eagles gathering above them, and the group of water dragons gathering beneath them.  
  
Author's note Well there you go another chapter of the story. I'm sorry if this is too long for some people but I was on a bit of a roll with this one. Also sorry for the little cliffy there, but I have to make sure you all come back for next time don't I? Innocent whistling Anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon so don't worry. 


	6. I'll just take a little nap

Wind, Water, and Earth 5  
I'll just have a little nap  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. I do own this story, the legend, the forest and the sisters.  
  
Last time  
  
"Could we have them please?" Kagome asked stepping forward deciding to be the voice for her group. What she didn't see was the pack of white wolves gathering in the forest around them, the flock of hawks and eagles gathering above them, and the group of water dragons gathering beneath them.  
  
This time.  
  
Kagome looked at the sisters trying to use her best puppy dog eyes. She stopped though when she saw the smiles on the sisters' faces. She didn't even feel the ground beneath her falling away till she was soaring up into the sky clutched in the hand of a large water dragon. She screamed for Inu Yasha only to find him in a fight with the white wolves while being attacked from above by the hawks and eagles. Sango, Miroku, Kirara (in her big form), and Shippo were similarly being attacked although Shippo and Kirara were not being attacked quite so ferociously. In fact none of the attacks looked vicious at all, more like they were just there to distract the group. Then the dragon turned and the large-scale body blocked her view. She could feel them going upwards and she wondered about that until the dragon dropped her down at the top of the cliff. She was near the spring of water that she knew from the legend to be the middle sisters home. The sisters were all there as well. The youngest floating above the ground, the middle in her pool of water, so obviously made of water now. And the oldest sitting on a rock. Kagome could tell they were angry about something as the oldest and youngest were glaring at each other. The middle one looked like she was having a hard time staying awake to Kagome.  
  
"I say we just kill the humans and the guy with the ears and take the kid and cat!" The oldest was shouting at the youngest.  
  
"We can't do that!" The youngest yelled right back before smacking the eldest upside he head. "We have to let them go! Of course we will take the kid and the cat but we can't kill the rest. Why don't we do what we did before? Make the forest so uninhabitable that they leave all on their own?" She asked her eyes bright and starry.  
  
"Why don't we just ask her why they are here and then see if we can work a way out that won't involve bloodshed that will pollute my water?" This time it was the middle sister talking. She yawned and put her hand in front of her face so she missed the incredulous looks her sisters shot at her for offering a way out.  
  
"Damn, alright we'll try it your way Tsuyu." The eldest said and walked over to Kagome. "Thank you Nikki." Tsuyu said as she sank a bit more down into her pond and followed Nikki over to where Kagome was.  
  
The youngest just puffed out her feathers and glided after her sisters.  
  
"So why are you all here?" Nikki asked Kagome leaning down to stare into her face. Kagome pulled back a bit frightened by her as she was talking about killing her whole group aside from Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"We...we ca.. came here fff for the jewel shards." Kagome sputtered out while scooting backwards. All three sisters blinked in confusion and looked at her.  
  
"But why?" The youngest asked her head tilted to the side like a birds in confusion.  
  
"Tori has a point. Why are you looking for bracelet ornaments?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Well you see your ornaments are really part of a crystal that I broke. And we are looking for the shards to fix the crystal." Kagome explained calming down now after they hadn't tried to kill her. The three sisters looked at her again before pulling back to start whispering to each other. They all nodded and pull of their bracelets again. Each pulled the shard of the Shikon no Tama off and Nikki took them in her hand.  
  
"If we give these to you will you and your party leave?" Nikki asked holding the jewel shards firmly in her grasp. Kagome nodded at a loss for words that these three would just give her their shards just like that. Nikki smiled and handed Kagome the shards before letting out an ear- piercing whistle. Kagome covered her ears quickly and shut her eyes hoping that they wouldn't start attacking her. When she opened her eyes she saw three large white wolves by Nikki. The three wolves all had silver stripes by their eyes, one with the stripes going down, another with the stripes curling up, and the final wolf with the stripes just going straight out. "These are my wolves, they will take you back to your friends. You may choose which one you want to carry you." Nikki said before turning and disappearing into the forest. Tori smiled and waved before giving a flap of her wings and soaring off over the forest. Tsuyu waved and yawned before sinking down into the water disappearing.  
  
Kagome looked at the three wolves that sat looking at her. They were HUGE! And as far as she could tell each had two tails. She had never seen wolves that big before, not even demon ones. Standing up she noticed that the wolves stood with her. She walked over to them before deciding to get on the wolf with the silver marking curling up. She gasped and held onto his fur tight as he jumped off heading at a speed that could easily surpass Sesshomaru. Kagome was back in the clearing with her friends before she had time to draw breath and scream at the incredible speed. She saw that her friends while not wounded were all unconscious. She frowned and walks over to them. After she had checked them out she looked up to see if she could get the wolf to help her carry her friends only to find him gone. Kagome sighed and sat down waiting for her friends to wake up from their naps. She didn't notice the purple mist that slowly drifted towards her and she didn't notice the three men who stepped into the clearing after she had fallen down unconscious just like her friends.  
  
Authors note Yeah another chapter! And on the same day as the first one too, I'm just on a roll with these. Ok yes I know another cliffy but with the way I'm going today I'll probably have that chapter done up today too. Who knows I still have three more hours till classes start so I have plenty of time to work on this story. 


	7. Three against three

Wind, Water, and Earth 6  
Three against three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters from the show. I own this story idea, the legend, the forest, the sisters, and the brothers though so hands off!  
  
Last time  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down waiting for her friends to wake up from their naps. She didn't notice the purple mist that slowly drifted towards her and she didn't notice the three men who stepped into the clearing after she had fallen down unconscious just like her friends.  
  
This time.  
  
The three sisters were all sitting happily around their cliff secure in the knowledge that the intruders on their domain would be leaving soon enough. They were all enjoying a comfortable silence when they all got a collective shiver down their spines. Looking to the clearing where the travelers were they noticed the mist slowly leaving the clearing and their guests laying unconscious. Now this confused the Tori and Tsuyu and angered Nikki. She summoned her wolves and all three were brought down to the edges of the clearing just in time to see the three men step into it. The three gasped silently upon seeing the men. One had bright red hair and blood red eyes and was wearing clothes similar to Inu Yasha except his were black and red. The next had pointed yellow hair that seemed to glow. He wore clothing similar to Sesshomaru except his was all white and the same brilliant yellow as his hair. The final man has grey and black hair with cloudy eyes. He wore clothes similar to Miroku but in blacks and greys. The sisters looked at each other knowing that these were the three brothers from the plains a while away from their forest. They had run ins with each other before each side leaving with horrible wounds but the worst ones would be dealt to the sisters. Even though their powers were even the brothers were simply better fighters than the sisters ever could be. Not to mention that the brothers all had elemental powers that were the sisters weaknesses.  
  
The sisters watched as the brothers went over to the travelers and looked them over. Sometimes rolling one person over to check out their back. They all stopped around Kagome though and starred at her in curiosity. Shrugging the brothers' left here there and the sisters' keen hearing could pick up something along the lines of too weird to be good. So the brothers went over to Sango and picked her up and left the clearing. The sisters followed them to the edge of the forest and watched as the brothers took Sango away to their plains. Rushing back to the clearing they saw the Inu Yasha group waking up.  
  
"Oh you must hurry and get up! The plains brothers have taken your friend!" Tori shouted as she rushed into the clearing to help them all up.  
  
"They must have used Toshiro to knock you all out." Tsuyu explained as she helped Miroku to his feet. Suddenly she went stock-still and her face became a dangerous glare. Miroku was knocked clear across the clearing and was unconscious again before her knew what hit him. Tsuyu glare at him her hands balled into fists. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo just sighed. That was when they noticed that Sango wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Kagome yelled looking around frantically.  
  
"We already told you." Nikki said sighing and rubbing her temples. "The plains brothers took her. You have to go and rescue her." Nikki was practically shouting now very angered at the deaf intruders of her forest.  
  
"Who are these plains brothers?" Miroku spoke up for the first time since meeting the sisters.  
  
"They are our enemies, they live on a plain just south of our forest, the want our forest for themselves and so they try everything in their power to get it. Normally the just attack us hoping to kill us and get the forest that way. But what they don't understand is that if we die so does this forest. And so we all waste most of our powers battling each other yearly. They are like us elements of nature. Although their powers are greatly different from ours, they are fire, lightning, and storm. We are all rather evenly matched as our powers cancel each other out but they know how to fight properly while we don't. So normally we end up coming back to our forest greatly injured and licking our wounds. Not that we don't give them their fair share of wounds. We just end up being in worse shape than they are." Nikki explained all of this while looking out through the forest and towards the plains.  
  
"I don't know why they would take your friend, normally they just come after us." Tsuyu tried to explain why they would have Sango but couldn't figure it out. Tori was just as stumped and shrugged her shoulders when Tsuyu looked over at her. Kirara was mewing and looking around for her lost owner looking very sad indeed. Shippo went over to her and picked her up and hugged her tight. (Kinda like how Kagome was holding Buyo in the first episode.) Kagome kneeled down beside the two and pulled them both into her arms.  
  
"Hey it's ok guys, we'll get Sango back!" Kagome stood up and had those little flames behind her looking righteous. This made everyone but Shippo and Kirara, who Kagome had a good hold on, take a few steps back away from her. Kagome just turned in the direction of south and started marching. Everyone just sighed and followed Kagome. Inu Yasha bent down to pick up her bike before following the rest of the group. Miroku was in the back of the group looking off into space. In his mind he was thinking of Sango and he felt like he was being eaten alive with worry for her.  
  
'_That's it. If we get out of this alive I'm telling her how I feel_." Miroku nodded to himself at this thought before looking up ahead of them. ' _Please Sango, stay safe until I can rescue you_.' He closed his eyes and wished that she could hear his thoughts.

Author's note Weeeee! Another chappy. All right I think that three is enough for one day. So while all of you have had something nice to read now I think it's my turn. So go ahead and review and tell me what you think.


	8. Some interesting developments

Wind, Water, and Earth 8 Say what?  
  
Miroku seeing what it was that made the eldest sister so reluctant to marry stepped forward.  
  
"If I might offer my opinion I believe I have an answer that will be agreeable to both parties. Now it seems to me that you do not wish to marry because these men have fought with you before and have tried to kill you and your sisters. Now being a wolf you would be very loyal to your siblings and you land. So naturally you will not give up your hatred to someone who has on multiple occasions threatened both. What I suggest is not that you get rid of this anger but instead turn it to a different use. Think also how much stronger you all shall be with your combined powers. It will help you protect your lands against new enemies that would seek to annihilate you all. Also note that if you continue on this fighting while your sisters marry you will be fighting your kind by marriage." Miroku nodded his head sagely throughout his entire speech.  
  
Nikki was blinking as her mind processed everything the monk said. Realization dawned on her face as comprehension clicked in. She looked over at Rai and grudgingly took the headband from him.  
  
"Alright, but only cause of what the monk said!" She said the last part so hurriedly that it made more than a few eyebrows rise. Slipping the headband on she turned to look at her sisters giving them a half glare. Smiling indulgently at their sister the other two turned to their fiancés who were watching the newest couple with amused expressions. Looking back the two sisters sighed to see that Nikki had knocked Rai unconscious again. The four other elementals had one thought going through their heads right now. ' Poor guy.'  
  
The next couple of days seemed to go by in a rush as the three couples made preparations for the ceremony that would bind them as well as the lands that they all shared. Miroku had offered his services as a monk to wed the couples but they just smiled and told him that their kind did things a bit differently. On the day of the ceremonies the three couples plus the Inu Yasha gang gathered up at the top of the cliff and around the spring. Looking down they could see that below the cliff was now a wide open plain with a fiery volcano at the end. Swirly grey black clouds were in the sky and the occasional lightning bolt would light the scene. Each one of the elementals stood holding some piece of jewelry that reflected the one that they would bond with. Nikki had a headband similar to hers except it looked like it was made of linked lightning bolts and had a shining topaz in a lightning form on the middle. Rai was holding Nikki's headband. Tsuyu held a silver chain necklace that had an obsidian storm cloud dangling from it. Toshiro was holding her necklace. And finally Tori held a simple gold earring with a ruby shaped like fire dangling from it. Jomei held Tori's earrings. The couples exchanged the items they held and all managed to put their jewelry on at the same time as their chosen partner did. When each piece of jewelry was in its rightful place it would glow with a soft white light. Once that was done the elementals then went to their respective areas and changed into their true elemental forms. Nikki seemed to sink into the earth and disappear, Tsuyu melted into the water, and Tori seemed to vanish into thin air. Rai became a lightning bolt that disappeared into the clouds, Toshiro became a cloud and drifted up to join the rest, and Jomei became a small fire burning at the edge of the cliff. The Inu Yasha gang watched in wonder as a lightning bolt struck the earth and seemed to sink into the ground. Followed quickly by a blinding light and Nikki and Rai standing side by side where they had been before they changed. Then rain began to fall from one storm cloud and into the pond. The water in the pond seemed to follow the path of the raindrops and was fused into the cloud. Another burst of light followed by Tsuyu and Toshiro standing where they were. Next came a breeze out of nowhere fanning the fire of Jomei into a blaze. The fire and wind seemed to mix becoming a burning tornado for a second before a final flash of light and Tori and Jomei where there with everyone again.  
  
To say the Inu Yasha gang was confused and shocked would have been an understatement. Whatever they thought was going to happen didn't. You could tell by the look in Miroku's eye that he was greatly disappointed by what had happened. This caused him a smack over the head with Hiriakotsu. Kagome just smiled at them and wished them all a happy marriage. The three sisters smiled and stepped forward. Handing Kagome over six rune stones they smiled wider.  
  
"For if you ever need our help. Just grab the stone for whichever one you need and wish that we were there. We will hear you and come to your aid." The three sisters said in unison while the three brothers nodded. Kagome looked down at the stones to see that the runes were actually symbols, a leaf, a water droplet, a tornado, a lightning bolt, a cloud, and a little fire. Closing her hand around the small stones she smiled at her new friends.  
  
"Thank you. I promise we will come back a visit again sometime." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha was the only one aside from the six elementals to hear her but he only nodded.  
  
And so it was with slight sadness that the Inu Yasha group left the forest that day. They were the first group ever to walk out of the forest just as they had walked in, and the first ones to have the calling stones. Kagome looked down at the small bag she kept the stones in and smiled. She definitely liked this legend the best.  
  
Authors note: Ok yes I know that could be the end of the story but it isn't. Well in a way it is but I'm still going to write the epilogue. You all know the rules; I want a review before I put up the next bit. Heh heh opps I kind of switched the names Tsuyu with Kaida there, big sorry. I'm more used to using the name Kaida than I am Tsuyu. 


	9. Say What?

Wind, Water, and Earth 8 Say what?  
  
Miroku seeing what it was that made the eldest sister so reluctant to marry stepped forward.  
  
"If I might offer my opinion I believe I have an answer that will be agreeable to both parties. Now it seems to me that you do not wish to marry because these men have fought with you before and have tried to kill you and your sisters. Now being a wolf you would be very loyal to your siblings and you land. So naturally you will not give up your hatred to someone who has on multiple occasions threatened both. What I suggest is not that you get rid of this anger but instead turn it to a different use. Think also how much stronger you all shall be with your combined powers. It will help you protect your lands against new enemies that would seek to annihilate you all. Also note that if you continue on this fighting while your sisters marry you will be fighting your kind by marriage." Miroku nodded his head sagely throughout his entire speech.  
  
Nikki was blinking as her mind processed everything the monk said. Realization dawned on her face as comprehension clicked in. She looked over at Rai and grudgingly took the headband from him.  
  
"Alright, but only cause of what the monk said!" She said the last part so hurriedly that it made more than a few eyebrows rise. Slipping the headband on she turned to look at her sisters giving them a half glare. Smiling indulgently at their sister the other two turned to their fiancés who were watching the newest couple with amused expressions. Looking back the two sisters sighed to see that Nikki had knocked Rai unconscious again. The four other elementals had one thought going through their heads right now. _Poor guy._  
  
The next couple of days seemed to go by in a rush as the three couples made preparations for the ceremony that would bind them as well as the lands that they all shared. Miroku had offered his services as a monk to wed the couples but they just smiled and told him that their kind did things a bit differently.

On the day of the ceremonies the three couples plus the Inu Yasha gang gathered up at the top of the cliff and around the spring. Looking down they could see that below the cliff was now a wide open plain with a fiery volcano at the end. Swirly grey black clouds were in the sky and the occasional lightning bolt would light the scene.

Each one of the elementals stood holding some piece of jewelry that reflected the one that they would bond with. Nikki had a headband similar to hers except it looked like it was made of linked lightning bolts and had a shining topaz in a lightning form on the middle. Rai was holding Nikki's headband. Kaida held a silver chain necklace that had an obsidian storm cloud dangling from it. Toshiro was holding her necklace. And finally Tori held a simple gold earring with a ruby shaped like fire dangling from it. Jomei held Tori's earrings. The couples exchanged the items they held and all managed to put their jewelry on at the same time as their chosen partner did. When each piece of jewelry was in its rightful place it would glow with a soft white light.

Once that was done the elementals then went to their respective areas and changed into their true elemental forms. Nikki seemed to sink into the earth and disappear, Kaida melted into the water, and Tori seemed to vanish into thin air. Rai became a lightning bolt that disappeared into the clouds, Toshiro became a cloud and drifted up to join the rest, and Jomei became a small fire burning at the edge of the cliff. The Inu Yasha gang watched in wonder as a lightning bolt struck the earth and seemed to sink into the ground. Followed quickly by a blinding light and Nikki and Rai standing side by side where they had been before they changed. Then rain began to fall from one storm cloud and into the pond. The water in the pond seemed to follow the path of the raindrops and was fused into the cloud. Another burst of light followed by Kaida and Toshiro standing where they were. Next came a breeze out of nowhere fanning the fire of Jomei into a blaze. The fire and wind seemed to mix becoming a burning tornado for a second before a final flash of light and Tori and Jomei where there with everyone again.  
  
To say the Inu Yasha gang was confused and shocked would have been an understatement. Whatever they thought was going to happen didn't. You could tell by the look in Miroku's eye that he was greatly disappointed by what had happened. This caused him a smack over the head with Hiriakotsu. Kagome just smiled at them and wished them all a happy marriage. The three sisters smiled and stepped forward. Handing Kagome over six rune stones they smiled wider.  
  
"For if you ever need our help. Just grab the stone for whichever one you need and wish that we were there. We will hear you and come to your aid." The three sisters said in unison while the three brothers nodded. Kagome looked down at the stones to see that the runes were actually symbols, a leaf, a water droplet, a tornado, a lightning bolt, a cloud, and a little fire. Closing her hand around the small stones she smiled at her new friends.  
  
"Thank you. I promise we will come back a visit again sometime." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha was the only one aside from the six elementals to hear her but he only nodded.  
  
And so it was with slight sadness that the Inu Yasha group left the forest that day. They were the first group ever to walk out of the forest just as they had walked in, and the first ones to have the calling stones. Kagome looked down at the small bag she kept the stones in and smiled. She definitely liked this legend the best.  
  
Authors note: Ok yes I know that could be the end of the story but it isn't. Well in a way it is but I'm still going to write the epilogue. You all know the rules; I want a review before I put up the next bit.


	10. Epilouge: New Chapters

Wind, Water, and Earth 9 Epilogue  
  
When Kagome returned home next she went over to her history textbook and opened it up. Flipping through the pages she found the legend she was looking for, and couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she found more added on to it.  
  
_The sisters lived in peace for many years never knowing any company but that of each other. Until one day a group of brave travelers went into the forest. These travelers confronted the three sisters in a vicious battle that ended shortly after it began. The Plains brothers then confronted the sisters; these brothers seeking more lands to add to their own married the sisters and joined the two lands in peace and harmony. The travelers left the forest alive and well. It is said that if you listen closely you can hear the laughter of the sisters in the wind blowing through the leaves or across a rippling pond._  
  
Kagome shook her head at the book before closing it and looking once again at the bag, which contained the calling stones. Now more than ever she got the feeling of seeing the elementals again. "And next time we'll really change the history books."

Authors note: Alright I know, really,really short. But like I said last chapter this is an epilouge so it doesn't have to be super long. I just wanted to add in that little bit to the legend. I know some people may not realise this but in Inu Yasha there was a shard of the Shikon no Tama in the noa mask. Which means we have a time loop thing going on. What that means is that before Kagome went down the well when she turned 15 she had already been there in the past and had not collected all the jewel shards because obviously one was in the noa mask. So I wanted to show in my story that she is in fact changing the past. That and I'm someone who has a little too much time on her hands during her long ride to school so I contemplate things like that.


End file.
